The Arrangement
by NALEYAAF23
Summary: Witches and whitelighters work separately since an incident long ago. Now, the Elders are hoping to reunite them by marrying off a witch and whitelighter. Will Piper and Leo stay together long enough to bring their two groups together again?
1. Marrying Leo

**A/N: **Different kind of arranged marriage. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Marrying Leo**

The three sisters orbed into the Manor. "That was close, too close," Paige said. "We almost got killed again." She gave Phoebe a look.

"How was I supposed to know that the demon was going to shimmer in behind us?" Phoebe said.

Piper knew a fight was starting. She decided to end it before it began. "Ok, that's enough from you two. I think we can relax now and head up to bed."

"Hello, my darlings." The three of them turned to see their grandmother standing before them.

They were surprised. The only time their grandmother had been in the Manor was because they summoned her. "Grams, what are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"_They _asked me down to request your help," Grams replied. Piper, Phoebe and Paige knew that they meant the Elders. The Halliwell sisters gathered around to listen. "As you know, witches and whitelighters worked together for centuries. Whitelighters would bring information about demons and other creatures to their charges so the witches could defeat them."

Paige then rolled her eyes. "We know. We know." The sisters heard the story a million times. "Then one day, it all changed. A witch got her whitelighter killed. It was one of the best whitelighters around. Now, whitelighters refuse to have anything to do with witches. We now have to depend on our Book of Shadows to find information about demons."

Grams looked at her. "Can I finish?" Paige gestured her to continue. "However, the Elders think that this has gone on long enough. So they decided to have a witch and whitelighter marry."

"What does this has to do with us?" Piper asked. Grams looked at her hard. Piper suddenly knew what she was getting at. She stared at her grandmother, shocked. "You want me to have an arranged marriage with a whitelighter?"

"It's the only way that witches and whitelighters will come back together. Otherwise, witches are going to be defenseless against the demons and other creatures out there."

Piper started to shout out questions. She was furious at the way she was being forced into a marriage with a magical being that she really didn't know. "Why me?" Piper demanded. "Why now? There are plenty of other witches that are out there. Why not one of them?"

Grams tried to calm her down. "Because you are the eldest Charmed One." Piper scoffed. "If you get married to a whitelighter, just imagine how strong your child would be," she replied. "She would be able to fight the demons all on her own without the help of her cousins or sisters."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Would you be arranging this if Prue was still alive?" she snapped.

Grams somehow knew that Prue would be brought up. "She has a different destiny than you do."

Phoebe spoke up. "Come on, Piper. It's to save magic," she said.

Piper looked at Grams. "How long am I supposed to be married to this whitelighter?" she asked.

Grams shook her head sadly. "I don't know. You will stay together for as long as it takes."

"Which whitelighter is it supposed to be?" Piper asked.

Grams didn't say anything at first. "Leo Wyatt," she replied.

Piper looked at her. Her sisters looked shocked as well. "Leo Wyatt, are you kidding me? He's like one of the leaders along with that Natalie. I'm supposed to marry him?" she asked.

Grams nodded. "That's exactly why he was picked. We believe that he will be able to convince the other whitelighters to join us again."

"This just keeps getting better and better," Piper said sarcastically.

Just then, a bright light appeared. It formed into Leo Wyatt. He looked around at the four witches. "I should have known the Elders would trick me. There's no way that I'm marrying a Charmed One."

"Sorry, Leo. You don't have a choice. The ceremony will take place immediately," Grams said.

"Wait a minute! You want us to get married now?" Piper demanded.

"The Elders want you to get married as soon as possible. Your dress and tux are already upstairs," Grams said. "Now hurry along." Piper and Leo shot a glare at each other before Leo orbed out and Piper walked up the stairs.

* * *

A few minutes later, Piper and Leo stood in front of Grams, Phoebe and Paige, who were going to be the witnesses. Grams said that it would be a handfasting ceremony. After saying some pretend vows, Grams then got to the part that Piper was dreading. "Here before witnesses, Leo and Piper have sworn their vows to each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows." A rope loosely tied around their hands.

Piper and Leo looked at each other. "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be."

"So mote it be," Phoebe and Paige chorused.

"Do we have to kiss?" Piper asked. She hoped not. Being forced into a marriage was bad enough. She didn't want to kiss this guy. Leo looked like he felt the same way.

Grams shook her head. "Blessed be, my darlings." She then orbed out.

Nobody said a word until Leo spoke. "I'm going to go get the rest of my stuff," Leo said before orbing out.

Piper groaned. "This is going to be fun," she said.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad," Phoebe replied. Piper looked at her. "It's just for a little while."

"At least, we got a whitelighter now," Paige pointed out. Piper sighed. Even though she knew her sisters were trying to cheer her up, it wouldn't help the fact that she had to be married to a guy who she didn't get to choose or even love.


	2. The First Day

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. It took me forever to think of the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The First Day**

Piper was making breakfast in the kitchen when Phoebe came in. She came in and leaned on the island counter. "Where's your husband?" she teased.

Piper shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? He slept on the couch last night. When I woke up this morning, he was gone. So I assume he went to help one of his charges."

Phoebe was surprised. "He slept on the couch? Piper, you should have been nicer than that," she replied.

"He was the one who offered."

Phoebe sighed. "Ok, none of us like the situation especially you two. But you have to act like a married couple."

"Technically, we are only married according to the magical world. To everybody else, I'm still single. Besides, I don't see how acting like a married couple will solve our problem."

"Are you complaining about Leo already?" Paige asked, coming into the room.

"Yes," Phoebe said as Piper answered no at the exact same time.

Paige gave Piper a look. Piper looked innocent. "What, I can't complain about him?"

Paige didn't have a chance to answer as Leo orbed in. "Leo, we were just talking about you."

"Well, there's no time for that. I just got came back from talking to the Elders. Whether I like it or not, I'm suppose to tell you about the latest demon. His name is Belthazor."

Piper and Paige looked at Phoebe. "What about Belthazor?" Piper asked.

"He's back," Leo replied. He then looked at the sisters, who remained silent. "Ok, am I missing something here?"

Phoebe finally spoke up since it was really her story to tell. "Belthazor is a half-demon, who is also half-human. He was sent to kill us. The plan was to get close to me. It worked too well since we fell in love with each other. Of course, I had to vanquish him once I found out the truth. I couldn't do it because I loved him too much."

"Well, you're going to have to put your love for him aside. He's back and talk is that he's planning to be the next Source," Leo replied.

"Ok, could you give us the bad news all at once or are you going to keep dragging it out?" Piper snapped.

Paige stopped them there. "Ok, that's enough. You guys can fight after we deal with Cole," she said.

"Cole?" Leo asked, confused.

"That's what he called his human self," Paige replied.

Piper then took charge and told her sisters what to do. "Is there anything else I can do?" Leo asked.

"No, you did your part. Now, you have to let us do ours," Piper replied before following her sisters up to the attic.

Leo followed them as they went upstairs. "Surely, there must be something I can do. Maybe I can go with you."

They were in the hallway by now. "I don't think so. After all, I'm sure you have other charges to attend to."

Leo knew Piper had a point. "Yeah, but I'm your whitelighter now too." He followed her to the attic. "What if you get hurt?"

"Well, then we'll come back here and you'll heal whoever's hurt. We have done this for three years. So I think we can handle ourselves."

Paige spoke up. "Well, it's been three years for them. It's my first year."

Piper then continued the conversation. "Anyway, we know the drill. So you should just stay here where it's safe."

Leo then looked up at the ceiling. "I'll leave to it. Call me if you need me." He then orbed out.

"For a stranger who you just married, he seemed pretty concerned about us," Paige said. Piper gave her a look. "What? I'm just saying."

* * *

Later, they arrived back home. Piper was not happy. "I'm so pissed off. I should have known he would have tricked us," she fumed.

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding," Phoebe said.

"Don't you dare defend him! This was his plan all along. He pretends to offer to help us. Then he goes behind our back and make us looking like fools," Piper said. "Leo," she called. "Come down here, damn it." Leo then orbed in. "What the hell you were thinking, sending us on a wild goose chase?"

Leo looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Piper gave him a look. "Don't act all innocent. Just admit that you were part of this prank and we'll get back to saving real innocents."

Leo was still confused. "What prank?"

Phoebe looked at him hard. "You really don't know, do you?" She finally realized that Leo was serious.

Leo was getting frustrated. "Know what?"

"Cole's not back. He never was," Paige replied.

Leo sighed. "I'm going to kill her," he muttered.

"Kill who?" Paige asked.

"Natalie," Leo replied.

The sisters were now confused. "How could Natalie be involved? I thought you said that you got your information from the Elders," Paige said.

Leo made a face. "I lied when I said that. I thought if you knew I got it from Natalie, you wouldn't have believed me. I should have known something was up when she told me about it. But I have known Natalie for years. So I had no idea that she would do this. I'm sorry about this."

Piper was about to open her mouth. However, Phoebe stopped her. "It's ok, Leo."

Paige nodded. "Yeah, we are pretty forgiving."

"Still, I'm going to go talk to Natalie. I'm sure there won't be any more problems like that," Leo said before orbing out.

Piper glared at her sisters. "What are you doing? I wasn't done with him."

"Yes, you were. It wasn't his fault that this happened," Phoebe said.

Piper nodded. "Yes, it was. If he would have been honest with us in the first place, none of this would have happened."

"That's the thing. He doesn't trust us just like we don't really trust him yet. So it will take time before we are all truly honest with each other."

"Phoebe's right," Paige added. Piper just rolled her eyes and left the room. "How long do you think this will last?"

Phoebe sighed. "I don't know. It's only the first day and already, Leo made a mistake."

"So what are we going to do?" Paige asked.

"Well, we're going to have to make Leo and Piper get along. Otherwise, we'll never get through this."

Paige nodded. "How hard can that be?"


	3. Starting Over

**A/N: **Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Starting Over**

A few days passed without any demon activity. The sisters were happy to get a break since they had been demon-hunting every day for the last couple weeks. So Piper went back to working at the club, Phoebe concentrated on her schoolwork and Paige went back to work as well. After Leo talked to Natalie, he knew that there would be no more jokes. There were still a few problems. Piper was still being rude to Leo even though he was trying to be nice. Phoebe and Paige didn't know how to tell their sister off.

One day, Piper was busy doing stuff for the club when Leo came in the kitchen. They didn't say anything to each other as Leo went past her and went to the fridge. He opened it up and grabbed an apple. He then went to the table and started eating it.

Piper hung up the phone and looked at him. "So how much do you really know about us besides us being the Charmed Ones?" she asked curiously.

Leo swallowed a bite before speaking. He turned to her. "Well, I know about Prue and I'm sorry that you and your sister had to go through that."

Piper wasn't surprised when she heard him say that about Prue. Most of the magical community knew about Prue's death. She was killed by the Source's assassin, Shax. It broke Piper's heart. She was so used to being the middle sister that she didn't know how to be the big sister. Soon after Prue's death, the remaining two sisters had found out that they had another younger sister, Paige.

Piper didn't want sympathy from him. However, she thought that it was kind of him anyway to say that. "Thank you. Of course, we don't even get to see her because Grams want us to move on with getting to know Paige."

"That being said, I also know about Paige. I have nothing against her."

Piper looked at him. She wasn't convinced. "But you do with her father, right?" she asked. "After all, he did have an affair with a witch." She didn't bother to mention that it was her mother who was that witch. She knew Leo knew that.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and your sisters were born shortly after the incident. But I can't change that."

"You can change your attitude about us. After all, we're not the enemy here," Piper snapped.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what really happened," Leo said.

Piper looked at him. "Ok, I know my Grams is a liar sometimes. But the story has never changed. You and the rest of your gang were furious when a witch accidently got her whitelighter killed."

"There was more to it than that," Leo said. "Do you really think I would get upset because I lost one of my good friends?"

Piper didn't know how to answer that. Luckily, she didn't have to because Phoebe and Paige came in then. "Leo's calling Grams a liar because she didn't tell us the story correctly," Piper told her sisters.

Phoebe spoke up. "I knew that. Well, I at least think I do. After all, who would get upset over losing one of the best whitelighters in the business? Come on."

Piper rolled her eyes. She then looked at Leo. "Ok, then. What's the real story?" she asked.

"This witch was disguised as a good witch. She tricked a bunch of whitelighters including me to come to a gathering. I forget why. Anyway, once everyone was there, she then gave the signal. A bunch of darklighters started shooting their arrows at us. We were caught off guard, of course. I was one of the lucky few who escaped. We lost so many whitelighters that day. We also lost our trust in witches. We vowed not to work with witches ever again."

"Leo, you didn't know she was evil," Phoebe said gently.

"You don't know the worst part of it. Some of the other witches knew that she was evil. Yet, they didn't try to stop her from killing whitelighters," Leo replied.

"That's awful," Paige said. "I'm sorry, Leo."

"It's ok. But now you know the real story of what happened," Leo said before he left the kitchen.

"Poor Leo. That must be a tough subject to talk about," Phoebe said as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Yeah, I can't imagine what he had gone through," Paige added. The two then looked at Piper. Obviously, they were looking for some support.

"I think you two said it all," Piper said before she went back to work.

However, Phoebe stopped her. "Piper, that was rude. In fact, everything you said to him was rude when he was talking."

"What do you want me to say?" Piper asked. Her sisters gave her a hard look. Piper sighed. She hated when her sisters gang up on her. "Fine, I'll go apologize to him." She went through the house to the master bathroom.

She was surprised when she saw he was under the sink. She looked at him, confused. She then realized what he was doing. "Are you fixing the sink?" she asked, stunned.

Leo got up from underneath the sink. "Yeah, I'm a handyman in my off hours."

"Good to know." Piper then went to the real reason she was there. "Listen, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I shouldn't have done that. It's just I'm still angry about this whole thing."

"I know. I am too," Leo replied. "Look, maybe we got off on the wrong foot. So how about starting over from scratch?"

"I would like that," Piper said.

Just then, they heard a couple of cries from downstairs. The two rushed out of the room and to the stairs. Phoebe was trying to kick the demon, but he was too strong for her. Paige was on the stairs. Her shoulder had a deep cut and winced as the demon came towards her. Piper then moved her hands forward and the demon blew up. Phoebe and Paige turned as the demon disappeared from sight.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked as she and Leo went down the rest of the stairs.

Her sisters nodded as Leo went to heal Paige. "Was it just me or that demon looked very familiar?" Phoebe asked.

"He's the demon we fought a few weeks ago and got away, remember?" Piper asked.

Phoebe nodded her head, now remembering. "He probably wants to kill us so he can be the next Source. That's probably why demons have been attacking here a lot more often than unusual."

"Leo, could you go check from the Elders and see if that rumor about a new Source is true?" Piper asked him and he orbed out.

"Wow, you actually asked nicely. That's new," Paige said, surprised.

"Well, we decided to start over," Piper replied.

"I knew you two could get along," Phoebe added happily. Piper was about to argue. Yet she didn't really feel like it. So she just let it go.


	4. Cole Returns

**A/N**: Read and review!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Cole Returns**

When Leo came back, he confirmed that demons have been trying to kill the Charmed Ones so they could earn their spot as the next Source. "There're only two demons who are really strong enough to defeat you," Leo told the sisters. "Belthazor and another demon named Zankou. They were two of the Source's strongest allies."

"So what's the plan?" Paige asked her sisters.

Piper didn't even have to think. She already knew the answer. "Well, it's simple. We use the spell we did to vanquish the Source the last time and he should be gonzo," she replied.

"What spell did you use last time?" Leo asked.

"It was a spell that we created using the souls of our ancestors to help us out," Phoebe explained. "The Source couldn't be vanquished otherwise." The sisters had spent months trying to find answers on how to vanquish the Source. Shortly after Prue's funeral, Phoebe finally came up with a spell that she believed that would vanquish the Source. So they hunted down the Source and vanquished him.

Leo was about to say something, but he heard the familiar sound of the call. "I got to go. Call me if you need anything."

"We will," Paige replied before Leo orbed out. "Are you sure this is going to work? Maybe we should have a second opinion."

Piper looked at her. "What do you suggest? Go down to the Underworld and ask how dangerous is this Zankou? I don't think so."

Phoebe then looked thoughtful. "What about Cole? Maybe he can tell us about Zankou."

Piper then turned to Phoebe. "Are you crazy?" she asked.

Phoebe shook her head. "No, think about it. Cole has worked beside Zankou for centuries. Who knows Zankou better than him?"

"Phoebe's right. And I would personally feel better if we know more about Zankou before we go after him," Paige added.

Piper hated when her sisters were against her. "The problem is that we don't know where he is. And I don't think we have time to search the entire globe for him."

Phoebe didn't say anything at first. "We don't have to. I know where he's hiding," she replied.

Piper was furious. "What do you mean you know where he's hiding?"

"He came to Prue's funeral in the shadows. He appeared in my room and we talked. He mentioned where he was living and I promised to keep the location a secret."

Piper didn't say anything at first. She was too angry to. "Just get him here as fast as you can."

Phoebe nodded before leaving the room. "I'm on it."

* * *

Later, Piper and Paige were looking on any information about Zankou when Paige realized something. "How do you think Leo's going to react when we tell him that Cole is helping us?" she asked Piper.

"He's not going to like it. However, we have no choice," Piper replied as Leo orbed in.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"We actually decided to wait until we get more information about Zankou. So Phoebe is talking to someone who might be able to help us," Piper replied.

Leo looked at them. "Really? Who is it?"

The two sisters looked at each other. "He's an old aquatinance."

Leo gave them a hard stare. "You're not talking about Cole, are you?" When they didn't reply, he knew it was true. "Are you two out of your mind? He's a demon."

"Actually, I'm a half-demon, half-human," Cole corrected him as he walked into the attic along with Phoebe.

"Leo, this is Cole Turner. Cole, this is Leo, our new whitelighter," Phoebe said, doing the introductions. The sisters could see the tension as the two men shook hands. "Cole told me that Zankou is as dangerous as Leo said he was."

"He's powerful. If he becomes the Source, he will be unstoppable," Cole added.

"What do you think we should do then?" Phoebe asked.

"Wait, you're going to listen to him? How do you know if you can trust him?" Leo exclaimed.

"How do the girls know they can trust you?" Cole shot back. Leo then knew that he had a point.

The sisters knew that this could get ugly. "Leo, can I talk to you out in the hall?" Piper asked before she pulled him to the door. They walked out in the hall until Piper knew that they were out of earshot. "I know you don't trust Cole. But Phoebe believes that he may be our only chance in stopping Zankou."

"He's a demon," Leo protested. "He got close to you and almost tried to kill you, remember?" He thought that at least Piper would be behind him.

Piper knew he had a point. However, she still had her sister's back. "I know, but Phoebe trusts him. So we have to until he proves otherwise."

Leo sighed. "This isn't a good idea. If Nathalie and the others find out about this, then I'll be in trouble."

"Screw Natalie! If we don't find a way to defeat Zankou, then we're dead," Piper replied. She then gasped as a demon shimmered in. They ducked as an energy ball came towards them. Piper then threw up her hands, but nothing happened. She then followed Leo back to the attic as the demon followed them. "Demon, incoming," Piper told her sisters as she ran to them. They huddled behind the book as they searched for the vanquishing spell. Leo stood besides them, unsure what to do.

"If you're going to kill them, you're going to have to kill me first," Cole said, standing in front of them.

The demon looked closely at him before he stopped his energy ball. "Well, Bethlazor, I had no idea you became soft."

"Leave them alone, Zankou. Don't make me vanquish you," Cole warned him.

Zankou looked at him, amused. "You can try, but in the end, you and your precious Charmed Ones will be the ones who will be vanquished." He then shimmered out.

Cole then looked at Leo. "Still don't believe me?"


	5. Battling Zankou

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews so far.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Battling Zankou**

Now that the sisters discovered that Zankou was definitely planning to be the next Source, they needed a new plan. They couldn't go and just try to vanquish him. They just tried to do that and it didn't work. Cole told them that they had to get the Grimoire before Zankou become the Source. "How long do you think that will be?" Phoebe asked.

Cole was thoughtful. "If he keeps trying to kill you, then I don't know. He's patient, but knows you girls well."

"Doesn't every demon?" Paige joked.

Cole got the joke. However, he was serious. He shook his head. "No demon is like Zankou." He then turned red. "Of course, most of it is my fault considering that I told the Source everything I knew about you."

The sisters ignored that comment. The past was in the past. They couldn't do anything about it. They had to focus on the present. "So do you propose we do then?" Phoebe asked.

"You girls will stay here." The sisters were surprised especially Phoebe. "I'll go down and get it. Then Leo will orb the book someplace safe," Cole replied.

Phoebe shook her head. "No, you are not going down there. If you are, I'm coming down with you." Even she knew that it was dangerous to go down alone.

Cole was about to protest when Leo spoke up. "Maybe it is best you take someone along. After all, you can't do it by yourself. You won't be able to fight the demons off and get the book at the same time," he pointed out.

The four looked at him, surprised. They weren't expecting that from him. However, Cole agreed. "Ok, but you're going to have to do whatever I say. We have to be quick. Once Zankou discovers the book is gone, he'll come here." He then turned to the remaining two sisters. "You two better be prepared to vanquish the demons."

"We will," Paige said.

Piper nodded. "Be careful." This time Phoebe nodded before the two shimmered out.

There was a few seconds of silence before Paige spoke. "I'm going to go make some vanquishing potions just in case," she said and left the attic.

"I'm surprised you let her go like that," Piper told Leo as soon as Paige was gone.

Leo knew that she was thinking of him protesting the other day. "Well, it seemed right to have somebody accompany Cole," he replied.

Piper suddenly wanted to know more about Leo. "So how long have you been a whitelighter?" she asked. "All I know that you were a whitelighter at least through the sixties. You used to hang out with Grams and I believe they called you sun god." She turned red, embarrassed. She didn't expect to tell that to him.

Leo couldn't help laughing. Apparently, he didn't mind it. "That was a long time ago. I actually started my job as a whitelighter in 1942." He then told her about his past, starting with growing up in Burlingame. "Shortly after I died, I was given the chance to be a whitelighter and to help others. So I accepted and I have been a whitelighter ever since."

Piper then changed the subject. "You don't have to sleep on the couch tonight. After all, it's not fair for you just to sleep there."

"Piper, I really don't mind. I'm used to it. After all, I had to sleep on the ground during my time in the war." Piper knew he had a point. "Besides, it's not fair for you to give up your bed because I'm here."

"Are you sure?" she asked. She really didn't want Leo to feel like he had to sleep on the couch.

Leo then nodded. "For the final time, yes," he replied. "I'm comfortable down there."

Paige then came back in. "I got the vanquishing potions." She showed them the little bottles in her hands. It looked like she made at least six of them. "Has Phoebe and Cole come back yet?"

Before either of them could answer, Cole and Phoebe appeared. "Get ready," Cole ordered before Phoebe and Paige rushed to their sister's side. Phoebe quickly handed the bag to Leo and he orbed out.

The sisters huddled over the book as two demons came shimmering in. They threw energy balls that Paige moved away from the sisters. The sisters then gasped as two more demons shimmered in behind them. They ducked as the two demons fired energy balls. They missed the sisters and vanquished the two demons instead. Phoebe then kicked one of the other demons while Piper tried blasting the other one. That demon disappeared in fire while the other demon fell backwards onto the floor. Paige then threw one of the vanquishing potions and the demon screamed as he disappeared.

The sisters then jumped as more demons shimmered in. This time, Cole helped vanquish them. Then Zankou shimmered in with a few more of his demons. "Give me the book and I'll spare your lives."

"I don't think so," Cole replied. He then shot a couple of energy balls at his demons. "Do the spell."

Phoebe knew immediately which spell he was talking about. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Phoebe said in a high voice as an energy ball went towards the sisters. They moved out of the way.

The battle continued until the sisters finally realized that they had to do the spell. Otherwise, they were all dead. Paige threw the last vanquishing potion they had before the three started chanting the spell. "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helen, Laura and Grace. Halliwell witches, stand strong besides us, vanquish this evil from time and space," they chorused.

They turned away as Zankou screamed as he was vanquished. The sisters then sighed relieved as Leo orbed in. "Is everyone ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks Leo," Paige replied.

Leo made a face. Piper looked at him."What's wrong now?" she asked.

"Well, you might be out of that problem. However, there's another one coming," Leo said.

"Another demon already?" Paige asked, surprised.

Leo shook his head. "It's worse than that."

Before anyone could reply, Natalie orbed in, furious. "We need to talk."


	6. Natalie

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Natalie**

"Look what the cat dragged in," Piper whispered. Leo gave her a look and Piper became quiet immediately.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked Natalie. They had never met Natalie before. However, Grams had told them all about Natalie. She was a stickler for rules. Never cross Natalie when it comes to rule-breaking. However, it was a little too late for that.

"I am here to discuss Belthazor," Nathalie replied.

"Actually, it's Cole now," Cole corrected her.

"Excuse me, this is Charmed business. So I suggest you stay out of this," Natalie snapped. She then turned back to the Charmed Ones. The sisters looked at each other. Obviously, she didn't know that that was Belthazor in human form. "Belthazor is a demon. He can't be trusted. What were you thinking?"

Cole was about to say something, but Phoebe gave him a look. "We had no choice. Zankou was more powerful than we realized. So we knew that we had to get help from someone who knew him well. Belthazor was it," she told Natalie.

Natalie wasn't convinced. She turned to Leo. "Leo, how could you let this happen?" she demanded.

Piper gave her a hard look. "Why are you getting mad at us? After all, you were the one who started this whole thing! You were the one who told us Belthazor was back and sent us on a wild goose chase!"

Natalie stood firm. "It was for your own good."

Everyone turned to Leo as he started talking in a different language. It sound a lot like clickety clack, but in a super fast way. The sisters couldn't tell what he was saying. But they could judge by his expression that he was angry at Natalie. She started talking in the same language. The girls could tell that they were both angry.

"Did you even know that they had a separate language?" Phoebe whispered to Piper.

Piper shook her head. "How long do you think they will go on like this?"

The two suddenly stopped. The sisters turned to them as the two looked up to the ceiling. "The Elders are calling. I have to go."

"I'm going with you," Natalie said before they orbed.

Paige turned to her sisters. "What do you think the Elders want?" she asked them.

Neither of them had a clue. However, Phoebe gave a little smile. "Maybe you and Leo will be able to go your separate ways?"

"I don't think so, not this soon," Piper replied.

Cole suddenly changed the subject. "I should probably go. I can see why you don't like that Natalie."

Phoebe gave a look to Piper and Paige. They got the hint. Piper pretended to look at the time. "You know what? I have to go to the club and check up on some things before the band comes. Paige, do you think you can orb me?"

Paige nodded and the two said good-bye to Phoebe and Cole before orbing out together. A few minutes later, they arrived in the storage closet of the club. "You really think it was a good idea to leave those two alone?" Paige asked Piper as they stumbled out of the closet.

Piper nodded. "I trust Phoebe and I trust Cole enough." She then went to work while Paige orbed out.

* * *

Later, Piper and her sisters were at the club while the band was playing. They were having a good time. However, Paige and Piper were dying to know about Cole. When Phoebe came earlier, she didn't say much about him. So Paige thought this would be the perfect time to ask her. "So what's going on with you and Cole?" she asked.

Phoebe tried not to smile. She knew she would be asked that. "Well, we're not back together." There was then a pause. "But he is going to stick around, just in case there is any more trouble," she replied.

"Speaking of trouble, here comes Leo," Paige said, gesturing towards the entrance. Leo had just entered.

Piper knew that it was her job to go check up on him. After all, they were husband and wife. "I'll see what he wants," she said as she got up. She went through the crowd and approached Leo.

Leo looked around, impressed. "So this is where my wife works. Wow, I had no idea," he said.

Piper smiled proudly. "It does pretty well for a nightclub." She then changed the subject back to him. "So what's up?"

Leo pulled her to a private booth. Piper sat down, eager to listen. "Natalie and I were fighting about your decision. The Elders then wanted to discuss it and see if it really was the right choice or not. After reviewing everything, the Elders had to agree with you. Belthazor was the only way that Zankou could be defeated. They respected your decision and neither of us will be accounted against it."

Piper looked at him, surprised. "Is that it?" she asked.

Leo laughed. "Sorry, Piper. We're still married. Is that so bad?"

Piper managed a smile. "Actually, it's not, at least not so much." It was hard to admit it, especially to Leo himself. However, she knew that it was true.

Leo smiled. Another song started. He turned to her. "Do you want to dance?" Piper didn't say anything at first. She then nodded as she took his hand. Leo then led her to the dance floor. As they rocked to the music, their eyes met. "You have beautiful eyes."

Piper turned red, embarrassed. "Thanks." She had never notice before how handsome Leo looked with his eyes and blonde hair. Could it be that she was attracted to him? She got the thought out of her mind.

Later, Leo orbed Piper home since Paige and Phoebe were already there. "I had a nice time tonight," Piper told him. She didn't expect to with Leo. But she found out that he could be lots of fun when they danced.

Leo nodded. "Me too."

Piper then slowly walked up the stairs. The night still seemed like it was a dream, a dream where she really didn't want to wake up. "Good night, Leo."

"Good night, Piper," he replied as he watched her walk up the stairs.

Piper was cornered by her sisters, wondering how the night went. "We danced and talked. That's it."

"Piper, we saw you give him _the_ look," Phoebe replied.

Piper rolled her eyes. "What look would that be?"

"It's the look where you show that you like someone. I haven't seen you give it to anybody in a long time," Phoebe said.

"You like Leo, really like him," Paige added.

"I'm going to bed," Piper said, ignoring her sisters. She didn't want to discuss it any longer.


	7. At Magic School

A/N: Thank you for the reviews.

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**At Magic School**

Even though the sisters vanquished Zankou, Natalie wasn't impressed. However, some of the other whitelighters were. Natalie then quickly reminded them that the Charmed Ones had worked with a demon. That caused the group to be split in two. Some were on Leo's side. They believed that the sisters had no choice since Zankou was so powerful. They were willing to give witches another chance. The whitelighters on Natalie's side thought that the Charmed Ones used poor judgment on their part. The Elders knew that the sisters were getting closer to reuniting the two magical groups.

One evening, the sisters were home just relaxing when Leo orbed in. They noticed the concerned look on his face. "Hey, is everything ok?" Piper asked him.

Leo shook his head. "The Elders found out that demons now have another plan. They are planning to take over Magic School."

The sisters looked at each other, confused. "Magic School?" Paige asked.

"It's the school where we teach the next generation of whitelighters and witches. Magic School is supposed to protect itself from evil, just like your Book of Shadows. If evil gets in there, then there will be trouble for the magical community," Leo explained.

"Wait a minute, how can you teach witches if you are against them?" Phoebe asked.

"They are in different classrooms. Witches teach witches and whitelighters teach whitelighters," Leo explained.

"Segregation, magic style," Paige replied.

Piper then got back to the main subject. "What do the Elders want us to do? Blow up every demon we see?" she asked Leo.

Leo shrugged. "Well, that's a start. But they really want us to work together to stop the demons from coming in."

The sisters were surprised. "They want you to help us?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, they want my group of fellow whitelighters to help you guys," Leo corrected her.

Piper looked at him. "You want to send whitelighters after a bunch of demons? Are you crazy? Absolutely not," she exclaimed.

"We can do more than just give information Piper," Leo replied. "You have seen that with Paige."

"He has a point and you know that we can't do it alone," Paige pointed out.

Phoebe had to agree. "But I thought you guys don't kill."

"We can orb. We can trick the demons into vanquishing each other," Leo pointed out. So Piper told Leo to have his friends meet them at Magic School. He nodded before orbing them there. He showed around and they ended up in the library.

"I would hate for the school to end up in the hands of demons," Paige said.

Leo nodded. "So do the Elders, which is why it's so important to make sure that it doesn't happen."

The sisters started to make vanquishing potions while Leo's fellow agents started orbing in. After all the whitelighters orbed in, Leo let the girls give instructions. They were going to be split into even more groups in different rooms. That way, the girls can trap the demons. "Piper, you should stay in here in the library with Leo," Phoebe told her sister.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," Leo said as Piper looked at him.

Piper was grateful that he offered. However, she knew what to do. "Thank, but I can take care of myself," she replied.

"Ok, let's get in position then," Phoebe replied before her group and Paige's group left the room.

Leo then instructed the whitelighters to find a place to hide. He and Piper then hid behind a couch. "Now we have to wait," he said, making himself comfortable.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Piper said. Leo looked at her. "Being part of this."

"Well, it's not every day where whitelighters actually do an assignment. I know we're supposed to teach and guide, but it would be nice if it was more than that. We have our demons too, you know."

"Really?" Piper asked.

Leo nodded. "We have our charges and darklighters to look out for."

"I heard about darklighters, but never seen one. Grams said that we would have to look out for Paige since she is half-whitelighter."

Leo nodded. "Your Grams is right. It could kill Paige just like it could kill me."

Before Piper could reply, one of Leo's fellow whitelighters shushed them. Five Demons shimmered in. Piper waited for a few more seconds before she gave the signal. The whitelighters shot up from their hiding places.

There was so much chaos that Piper couldn't tell what was happening. She just started blowing up demons. She wasn't even paying attention when a fireball came towards her. She turned away as Leo grabbed her. They orbed out and ended up in another classroom.

"Thanks," Piper said.

"I told you I could protect you," Leo replied before Piper went back out there.

It took a little bit, but finally all the demons were vanquished. Some of the whitelighters were injured. They were fine otherwise. The group looked around, waiting for something to happen. "Is that it?" Phoebe asked Leo. "Is that all what we are supposed to do?"

Before Leo could answer, two bright lights showed up in the library. Everyone turned to see the lights form into two Elders. One was a woman with short blonde hair while the other was an elderly man. The woman Elder spoke. "Leo, you and Piper have done well. However, this is still not enough. We need all whitelighters to come back to this side."

"What about Magic School?" Leo asked, worried. The sisters also wondered what was going to happen to the school.

"We will take care of that. You did your job and now, you should get back to your charges," the Elder told them before orbing out.

"That's it?" Phoebe asked.

"That's the Elders for you," Leo replied before he told his fellow agents to orb out. He then took the girls home.

"Did you even notice that there was no leader?" Phoebe asked as they wandered upstairs to bed. "There's always a leader."

"If there was, he probably steered clear of us," Paige replied.

Piper then forgot that Leo was still downstairs. She left her sisters and went downstairs, where Leo was making his bed on the couch. "Hey, I just wanted to say good night."

"That's nice of you." There was a pause. "I just want to thank you for helping me with Magic School. I don't think we couldn't have done without the famous Charmed Ones."

"You're welcome," Piper replied. "Well, good night." She then started up the stairs when she heard Leo call her name.

"I really mean that about you and your sisters. We couldn't have done it without you."

Piper smiled. "We were happy to help." She then disappeared up the stairs with Leo watching her until he didn't see her anymore.


	8. An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**An Unexpected Visitor**

None of the sisters were exactly happy with the Elders. Of course, Piper wasn't happy with Natalie either. They didn't know how they were going to convince her or her group to side with them. "I don't understand why Natalie is so stubborn about this. We vanquished Zankou and saved Magic School. What else can we do to convince her?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, she didn't like us siding with Cole. And apparently, she doesn't really care about Magic School," Paige replied. "It's too bad because it's the perfect place for witches and whitelighters to learn. I wonder why you guys didn't go there."

"Maybe because we didn't know it existed until a few days ago," Piper reminded her.

Paige gave her a look. Before she could reply, Phoebe stopped the argument this time. "I think we need to get back to the real issue like how we are going to earn Natalie's trust."

"Well, maybe we should just wait and see what happens. After all, we can't force Natalie to trust us," Paige pointed out.

She and Piper jumped when Phoebe went into premonition mode. A few seconds later, she came out of it. "There's an innocent who needs our help. She's at the club."

Piper looked confused. "My club?" She was surprised. Usually, innocents are in dark alleys. Phoebe nodded. "Let's go then."

A few minutes later, the three were in the club. "What does this girl look like?" Piper asked as she looked around. The club was full of people. The sisters didn't know where to start.

Before Phoebe could answer, a young teenage girl came over to them. She was a brunette and looked about sixteen-years-old. "Hey, I thought you would never get here. I need your help to get back home."

The sisters looked surprised. "Home to where?"

The girl leaned in before whispering the answer. "The future."

The sisters took the girl home so they could talk Charmed business. "Ok, who are you?" Piper asked.

"I'm Melinda Halliwell," Melinda replied.

The sisters figured out that part. That was too obvious. "What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I was trying to make a potion to transport me onto another plane. Instead, I ended up here in the past. Man, Mom and Dad are going to kill me."

"Just how far are you from the future?" Piper asked.

Melinda looked at the sisters. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you that?" she asked.

"Can you at least tell us which sister you are from?" Phoebe asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Melinda replied. "Besides, you're going to start asking me questions about the future. Then I'll be tempted to reveal them."

Just then, Leo orbed in. It only took him a second to realize that the sisters weren't alone. "Who's this?" he asked.

"This is Melinda from the _future_," Piper replied.

Leo looked confused. "How did that happen?"

Melinda was surprised. "Boy, I really must be back further than I thought," she said.

Paige looked at her. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

Melinda didn't say anything at first. "I said too much already. I'll wait for you guys in the attic." She started walking towards the stairs.

"Hold it right there. You're not going anywhere until you give us some answers," Piper said, stopping her.

"You know I can't do that," Melinda replied.

"She's right. If she tells us the future, we risk changing it,"Leo said.

Phoebe nodded. "I tried doing the same thing with Mom, remember? Then I realized that I have to let her go."

"I used to hear that story all the time when I was little. It's one of my favorite stories of your adventures," Melinda replied.

Piper looked at her. "Boy, you really are being careful not to reveal who your parents are, aren't you?" she said.

Melinda nodded. She jumped when she saw Cole shimmer in. "Cole, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"We have a date, remember?" Cole asked her.

Her sisters looked at her. Phoebe turned red. "I thought you said you weren't dating him," Paige said.

"That was a few months ago," Phoebe reminded her before turning back to Cole. "I completely forgot. I got distracted when Melinda showed up."

The two then exchanged hellos. "We can call off our date if you want," Cole said.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, that would probably be best." He gave her a kiss before he shimmered out. She noticed that her sisters were still giving her evil glares. "Yell at me later after we get Melinda back home."

The sisters, Melinda and Leo then went upstairs to the attic. "The problem is that I don't think the spell was created yet," she told them. "Of course, I'm sure Aunt Phoebe can create the spell since she's so good at it." She then put her hands over her mouth. "I can't believe I said that. Why can't I do anything right?"

"Hey, we messed up too a couple of times," Phoebe said as she looked through the book. "We all do when we're new at the magic thing."

"Yeah, I remember a couple of months ago that I accidently switched my body with Phoebe's," Paige added.

Melinda nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Phoebe thought for a moment. "You said you were trying to get on another plane, right?" Melinda nodded. "Maybe you were sent here for a reason. Maybe you were sent to help your parents and aunts with something."

"Like what?" Melinda asked.

"Maybe you know how to reunite the witches and whitelighters," Paige replied.

Melinda was surprised. "I went way too far. How could this happen?" she muttered.

"Maybe it's time for you to tell us who your parents are," Piper replied.

Melinda turned to her. "Ok, but you won't believe me." There was a moment of silence. She took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm your daughter."

The sisters were confused. "Why wouldn't we believe you about that?" Phoebe asked.

"Because Leo's my dad," Melinda replied. Leo and Piper looked at each other, shocked.


	9. Something More

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Something More**

"That girl can't be my daughter," Piper exclaimed to her sisters. They had moved away from Leo, Melinda and the book.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked. She couldn't believe that her sister was being so stubborn about this.

"Because if what she says is true, Leo and I will be married for the next sixteen years. And that means that witches and whitelighters still aren't together," Piper moaned.

"I'm sure that there're plenty of reasons why you and Leo end up with a daughter," Phoebe said.

Paige nodded. "Yeah, like you and Leo actually falling in love with each other."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Here we go again. Look, I have to admit that it's kind of nice having him around. But that doesn't mean that I like him in that way. And there's another reason she can't be my daughter: she doesn't start with a P. So it might be possible that she actually did jump a plane where her parents aren't together."

"Look, it doesn't matter whether she came from a plane or not. What matters is making sure she gets home ok," Phoebe told them.

"How are we going to do that?" Piper asked.

"We'll figure it out while you go talk to Melinda," Phoebe said and pulled Paige away from her. "You can bond with her." Piper gave her a look as she turned around. "Ok, we're going to help you, but you're going to have to give us time."

"In the meantime, you can stay here with us," Paige added. Piper gave her a look.

"I don't want to be a burden," Melinda said.

"You won't be. Trust me," Phoebe replied. "You can sleep with me."

"It's settled then," Leo said. It was the first time he had spoken since they found out about Melinda. "You'll stay here until we figure out how to send you home."

* * *

Piper was making dinner when Phoebe came in the room. "Hey, I have to tell you that I'm not going to be here for dinner. I'm going out with Cole." Her sister just ignored her. Phoebe was confused. "Are you mad at me or something?"

Piper then looked up. "Yes, I'm mad at you. I thought we were going to send Melinda home by now."

Phoebe didn't answer her question. Instead, she gave her sister a look. "Let me guess, you and Melinda aren't bonding well?"

Piper shook her head. "She keeps pushing me and Leo to get together."

"She wants to make sure she gets to be born. That can't happen if her parents aren't together." Phoebe looked around. She didn't see Melinda anywhere. "Where is she anyway?"

"I sent it her off with Paige," Piper replied. "I needed a break from her."

"You do realize that you will be alone with Leo now. Are you sure you can handle that?"

Piper nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need anything or demons attack or something," she replied.

"Ok then," Phoebe said. "I'll see you later." She left the room as Leo orbed in.

"So are you going to stay for dinner or do you have to check on a charge?" Piper asked.

Leo shook his head. "I have nothing planned."

"Well, it's going to be just us since Phoebe has a date and Paige took Melinda out. Is that ok with you?"

"If it's ok with you, it's ok with me," Leo replied as he sat down at the kitchen table.

A few minutes later, Leo and Piper moved to the dining room. "So how many charges do you have?" Piper asked.

"I have too many to count," Leo replied.

Piper was surprised. "It must be hard to keep track of them."

Leo shook his head. "It's easy because they are in different areas. You and your sisters are the only ones in San Francisco."

As they talked, Piper started to enjoy herself. It had been awhile since a guy had made her laugh. She had to admit that it was nice. She also found out that she had a lot in common with Leo, which she didn't expect.

After supper, Piper went in the kitchen to get dessert and Leo followed her. "You're a wonderful cook," Leo complimented her.

Piper smiled. "Grams taught me everything I know."

"It shows," Leo replied. He then made his own hot fudge sundae as they talked some more. Once in awhile, they exchanged looks, but then they went back to their business. "You and your sisters seem pretty close."

"Well, we fight like any other siblings," Piper replied.

"Still, you don't let that get in the way of your Charmed duties," Leo said.

Before Piper could answer, they heard a call from the other room. Paige was calling Piper and her voice was frantic. Piper rushed out of the kitchen. Leo was right behind her. They gasped as Paige was fighting another demon.

Piper blew him up before he could harm Paige. "Where's Melinda?" Piper demanded as she walked through the dining room into the living room.

"I'm right here," Melinda said, standing up. She was hiding behind the railings on the stairs.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"Everything was going fine until some demons showed up. They started firing at Melinda. I orbed us out of there just in time," Paige replied.

"They must know that she's from the future," Leo said.

"We got to send her back as soon as possible then," Paige replied.

Melinda spoke up. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I was sent here for a reason."

"But it won't do the future any good if you are killed," Leo pointed out.

Melinda gave him a look. "I can take care of myself, _Dad_," she snapped.

"Hey, do not speak to your father like that," Piper said angrily. She couldn't believe those words came out of her mouth. Yet, Melinda had no right to talk like that to Leo.

"Ok, I think we had enough excitement for one night," Paige said. "Melinda, why don't we go get some supper while we let them talk?" Paige gave Piper a look before she led Melinda through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"Thanks for standing up for me. You didn't have to do that," Leo told Piper as soon as Paige and Melinda were gone.

"Well, she may our future daughter, but she shouldn't have talked to you like that," Piper replied. "It wasn't right." She then left the room, leaving Leo wondering if that was the only reason that Piper defended him like that.


	10. A Talk With Prue

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**A Talk with Prue**

The days passed. Leo and Piper grew closer as the sisters continued to fight off demons. It was challenging, but they knew that Melinda had to be protected. Phoebe and Cole also continued to date, even though Piper didn't really approve of it. However, she didn't say anything since Prue had given Phoebe such a hard time when Phoebe went out with him the first time. Piper was also fighting her feelings about Leo.

One evening, she couldn't take it anymore and decided that she needed to talk to someone. She knew that she needed her big sister. Even though she wasn't allowed to see her before, Piper hoped that the Elders would allow Prue to come down for one night.

Luckily, everyone was away for the night. Cole and Phoebe were out on another date and Paige had taken Melinda out again. Leo was helping one of his other charges. So Piper had the Manor to herself.

Piper put the candles in a circle before she lit them and said the spell. Lights appeared in the circle. Piper took a deep breath as the lights formed into her sister. Piper couldn't believe that her wish had finally come true. "Prue, is that really you?" Piper said, holding back tears. Prue looked like an angel.

Prue nodded. "Yeah, the Elders thought that you deserve to have your big sister here."

Piper let her tears run down her face as she hugged her sister tightly. It felt so good to be hugging her again. "I have missed you so much."

Prue nodded. "I know. I have too. But I'm at peace now."

"I have so much to tell you," Piper said, wiping her tears away.

"I know all about it, including you and Leo." Piper looked at her sister, surprised. "Do you really think Grams is the only one watching you?" Prue didn't let her sister answer. "So tell me all about you and Leo."

"There's nothing going on between me and Leo," Piper said. Prue gave her sister a look. She knew her sister too well. "Ok, I think I'm beginning to like him_, really_ like him," Piper finally admitted.

Prue looked at her, confused. "So what's the problem?" she asked.

Piper gave her sister an obvious look. "That _is_ the problem. What if he doesn't feel it back?"

"Well, maybe Leo likes you in that way too," Prue said. "I have peeked down on you two once in awhile. You two give each other _the_ look."

Piper looked at her. "Leo has given me the look?"

"Are you kidding? I have seen it every time he looks at you."

Piper didn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting to fall in love with Leo. She just thought that they would tolerate each other until the problem was solved. "What am I going to do?"

Prue just smiled. "I wish I can tell you, Piper. But this is something you're going to have to figure out yourself."

Piper looked at her. "That's it?" She would have expected more than just that from her sister.

Prue knew that she wouldn't get off that easy. "Take my advice. Trust your instincts. It will tell you what to do." Just then, Cole and Phoebe shimmered back in just as Paige and Melinda walked in.

Phoebe started her waterworks as she rushed to her sister. She hugged her tightly before introducing her to the youngest sister. "I have heard so much about you. I'm so glad to finally meet you face-to-face," Paige said.

Prue smiled. "Me too" She then gave a sad look to her sisters. "I'm sorry. I can't stay much longer. I only came down here to help Piper."

"But we haven't even got a chance to catch up," Phoebe moaned.

"I know, but there will be other times. I promise. Now that I came down here for the first time since my death, the Elders will allow me to visit more often." She then looked at Cole. "You better take care of my sister or I'll come after you," Prue warned him.

"You haven't changed a bit," Cole replied. Prue gave him a look. "Your sister is in good hands."

"She better be," Prue snapped. The last thing she wanted was her sister join her up there. She then introduced herself to Melinda. "I'm your Aunt Prue, I guess."

"I know," Melinda replied. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Prue then turned back to her sisters. She gave them one final hug before stepping back into the circle. "Remember what I said, Piper."

"Don't worry. I will," Piper promised.

"Blessed be," Prue said before she disappeared.

Phoebe and Paige turned to Piper. "Why did you summon Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"I need some big sister advice about Leo," Piper replied.

"What did she tell you to do?" Phoebe asked.

"Trust my instincts," Piper replied. Her sisters looked at her. "That's all she would give me."

"Well, you figure it out while I'll get ready for bed," Phoebe said before going over and giving Cole a kiss. "Night, all." Cole then shimmed out as she left the attic.

"Me too," Paige replied. "Good night."

"Night," Piper said.

"Night, Aunt Paige," Melinda added as Piper quietly cringed. Piper was still trying to get used to Melinda being her daughter. Melinda then went over to Piper, who was now sitting on the attic couch.

"So tell me. Is your father and I happily married or divorced?" Piper asked, dying of curiosity.

"Would you promise not to ask me any more questions about you and Dad?" Melinda asked.

Piper nodded. "I promise."

Melinda took a deep breath before answering. "You two are happily married. Hopefully, you two will stay married long enough for me to get home."

"Don't worry. We'll find a way," Piper replied as Leo orbed in.

"I'm going to go to bed," Melinda said and left the two.

Piper then got up and went over to him. "Is everything ok?" she asked.

Leo sighed. "Natalie's not exactly pleased about the situation. She thinks that we should call it off. I told her that we're not going to give up, especially since we are so close."

"Do you really think we'll going to convince Natalie to help witches?" Piper asked him. "We haven't exactly been so successful so far."

Leo shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm not going to give up."

Piper was surprised that Leo was so confident. That convinced her that they shouldn't give up. "Then neither will I," she replied.


	11. The Traitor

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Traitor**

"Leo, you should bring your side a little higher. I still think it's crooked," Piper called to Leo, who was up on a ladder. He and Cole were putting up a Happy Halloween banner at the club. Even though Piper was trying to be helpful, she wasn't really concentrating.

Piper then heard a voice. "Hey, the club looks great, very spooky. I can't wait until tomorrow night," Phoebe said as she came over to Piper.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Melinda practice some spells," Piper said.

"Well, we did until Melinda accidently turned Paige into a black cat," Phoebe replied. "Luckily, I helped her reverse it. But we then decided to take a break."

"So you headed over here so Paige could deal with Melinda?" Leo asked, coming over to the sisters.

"Paige didn't mind," Phoebe said. Piper gave her a look. "much," Phoebe finished. "I'll make it up to her the day after tomorrow."

"Good because there might be trouble tomorrow," Leo replied.

The two sisters looked at him. "How do you know?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"It's Halloween, the most powerful day for a witch," Leo explained. "It's the day where your powers are at their fullest."

"So demons might come after you guys," Cole added.

"What else is new?" Piper said.

Phoebe had a thoughtful look on her face. "Maybe we can send Melinda home then."

"I don't think that will work, at least not that easily. After all, she was sent here for a reason," Leo reminded her.

"True, but maybe we can help her fulfill her purpose by tomorrow night. Then, we can send her home," Phoebe said. "Will that work?" she asked Leo.

Leo thought for a moment before answering. "It might."

"Why are you so anxious for her to leave?" Piper asked.

"I'm not. She is," Phoebe replied before shimmering out with Cole.

There were a few moments of silence before Leo and Piper went back to work. "I take it that you aren't as into Halloween as Phoebe is," Leo said as he started to blow up a few orange balloons.

"No, but I still like Halloween," Piper replied. "What about you?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, it's fun getting dressed up and passing out candy."

Piper then changed the subject. "Do you think we will finally be able to send Melinda home?"

Leo didn't answer at first. "I hope so."

* * *

The next morning, Piper and Paige were in the kitchen when Phoebe came in. She grabbed a cup of coffee and guzzled it down. "Whoa, slow down there," Piper said.

"Sorry, it's just that I have been up all night trying to figure what Melinda was sent here to do," Phoebe said.

"I thought we thought she was sent to help us with the Natalie situation," Paige reminded her.

"That's what I thought too until I read about the attack on the white-lighters," Phoebe replied.

Her sisters looked at each other before turning back to Phoebe. "Read about it? Where?" Piper asked.

Phoebe pulled a book out. "I found it at Magic School. Check out chapter two. It's all about the attack. And check out who was the one who told Leo and the others to come to the gathering?" she asked them. Piper and Paige looked at the page where Phoebe was pointing.

"You think Natalie knew about the attack?" Piper asked.

"Well, she was one of the only white-lighters who weren't there. Why would she tell Leo and not go with him? That's too suspicious," Phoebe said.

"Why don't we ask Natalie?" Piper asked before heading to the attic. Her sisters were right behind her.

"Maybe I should call for her," Phoebe said once they arrived. She knew how bad Piper's temper can get when she's angry.

"Be my guest," Piper replied.

"Hey, Natalie. We need to talk to you," Phoebe called.

Natalie then orbed in. "Well, I'm glad to see that you finally changed your mind."

This time, Phoebe and Paige looked at Piper, confused. "About what?"

"Never mind. Tell us about the attack on the white-lighters. Why did you tell Leo about the gathering and then didn't go with him?" Piper asked.

"I had a charge to check up on. I told him that I would be there afterwards," Natalie replied.

"That's not what you told me," said a voice. Leo was in the doorway. "You told me that you didn't have to go, but yet you thought I needed to." He walked up to the sisters and Natalie. "You knew about the attack, didn't you?" Natalie didn't answer. "Why in the hell would you betray us like that?"

"Because I wanted to stop the prophecy from coming true," Natalie replied.

"What prophecy?" Phoebe asked.

"The prophecy about your children. Your children would change the whole magical world and I didn't want that."

"So for the sake of change, you decided to kill innocent white-lighters?" Leo demanded. "How could you?"

"Leo, it was for the best," Natalie said.

Leo shook his head. "No, it's not. I want you to go and report yourself to the Elders. Then, I don't want to see you around here ever again."

"You're going to have to drag me up there because I'm not going," Natalie said before she orbed out.

"Leo, I'm so sorry," Piper said.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have never trusted her in the first place."

"We'll help you find her," Phoebe offered.

Leo shook his head sadly. "No, I'll find her. You girls stay here," Leo said before he orbed out.

"I can't believe that it was Natalie all along," Phoebe said, shaking her head.

"I can. I never trusted her in the first place," Piper replied.

"What should we do now?" Paige asked them.

Piper sighed before answering. "Get ready for Halloween and wait for Leo's instructions," she replied.

* * *

Later, the three were at the club, enjoying themselves. Phoebe had brought Cole as her date, of course. Melinda also joined them, even though she was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to go home just yet. Piper was dressed up as Red Riding Hood, complete with a red cape. Phoebe and Paige got more into the spirit. Phoebe was dressed as Cinderella while Paige was dress as an Evil Enchantress. Cole was an angel while Melinda was a princess.

"Hey, there's Leo," Paige said, pointing to the entrance. They saw that he was dressed in his old army uniform.

He saw the girls and walked over to them. "So, what's going on?" Piper asked.

"Well, I was able to catch Natalie and turn her over to the Elders. She's going to be stripped off her powers and become human. That's the worst punishment that they could do."

"What about her followers?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not sure. It's quite a shock for all of us," Leo replied.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Piper asked. She felt sorry for Leo that his friend had betrayed them all.

"No, I think I just need to be alone," Leo replied. "But thanks for asking." He then disappeared through the crowd.

"What's going to happen now?" Paige asked. None of them could answer her.


	12. Love's First Kiss

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Love's First Kiss**

"I can't believe that we are stuck with the job of sorting out the library," Paige said as the sisters glanced through the books. Since Magic School was reclaimed, the school now had to be cleaned and sorted. The sisters were working in the library while Melinda was back at the Manor.

"I thought you loved the library," Phoebe said, confused.

"I like reading the books, _not_ sorting them," Paige replied. "I hope Leo and the Elders appreciate what we are doing for them."

"It'll be worth it in the end. After all, I wouldn't want the students miss out reading the _Wizard of Oz_ or the Harry Potter series," Phoebe said as she took a peek at some of the titles.

"Yeah, one of the teachers almost threw them away. I convinced him that he was nuts," Paige replied.

"Was that the little gnome?" Phoebe asked.

Paige nodded. "And nobody was really upset when he resigned either."

Her sisters laughed. "Hey, have either of you heard from Leo lately? I haven't seen him around much since we found out about Natalie," Phoebe said, changing the subject. "And that was a few days ago."

"He has been working with the Elders to try to coax Natalie's group of white-lighters to join us again," Piper said. "He's not having much luck though."

"Well, of course not. They are probably lost and confused," Phoebe replied. "After all, they thought they could trust Natalie."

"I wish there was a way we can help Leo," Piper said. She felt helpless. She was so used to helping innocents that it was hard when she couldn't help someone.

Just then, Leo orbed in. He looked around, impressed at the work the girls had done already. "Wow, the place looks great," he said.

"Thanks," Paige said. Her sisters gave her a look. They couldn't believe that she was saying that after complaining just a few seconds before.

There were a few seconds of silence. "I'm going to go to my new office," Leo said.

"I'll go with you," Piper offered. As soon as they were away from her sisters, Piper started the conversation. "So what's going on with the white-lighters?"

Leo sighed. "Nothing seems to be working. Everyone's so confused about the situation. Nobody knows which way to turn."

"What about the Elders?" Piper asked. "Surely, they must have a plan."

Leo didn't answer at first. "They do, but they're not sure it will work." Piper waited for the answer. "They want you and your sisters to talk to them."

Piper was confused. "I don't understand. Why do they think we can convince them?"

"Because you already convinced half of the white-lighters already," Leo pointed out.

Piper knew that was true. "Yeah, but that wasn't by talking. That was showing them that we can work together," she corrected him.

Leo nodded. "Exactly and that's how we are going to convince the rest of them."

Piper was again confused. "By talking or showing?"

"Well, we already tried showing. Now we have to try talking to them," Leo replied. He then changed the subject. "I forgot to ask you if you found out what Melinda's mission is."

Piper shook her head. "Phoebe has been struggling to find some answers. But Melinda is afraid of revealing too much of the future."

Leo sighed. "Well, we just have to keep trying. After all, I know Melinda wants to get home as soon as she can."

She then followed him into his office, which was a mess. Papers were everywhere. So were books. "You seem pretty dedicated to Magic School," Piper said as Leo started to organize his desk.

"Well, I always wanted to teach and help young witches and white-lighters," Leo replied. "That's why the Elders are going to appoint me Headmaster of the school once it's up and running again."

"Congratulations," Piper replied. "You deserve it." She was happy for him. It seemed like the perfect job for him.

Leo smiled proudly. "Thanks." Piper then went to work and helped him out. It wasn't long before his office was nice and neat.

"I better go and see how Phoebe and Paige are doing," Piper said and started to leave the room.

Leo suddenly stopped her. "Piper, wait," he said. Before Piper could ask any questions, he leaned towards her. Their lips touched as Piper closed her eyes. The kiss felt so perfect that Piper didn't want it to end. Finally, she pulled away and opened her eyes. She noticed that Leo had done the same. Neither of them knew what to say for a moment. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate," Leo said finally. "I shouldn't have done that." He was embarrassed about his impulsive decision.

Piper shook her head. "Actually, I enjoyed it."

Leo looked at her. "You did?" Piper nodded as he gave her a smile. "So did I."

Just then, Paige came rushing in. "Melinda needs our help."

"I got to go," Piper said.

"Of course," Leo replied understandingly. Piper looked at Leo one last time before following her sister out of the room.

Paige orbed the sisters to the Manor and the three sisters showed up in the parlor. There was silence. "Melinda, where are you?" Phoebe called through the house. The girls went through the rooms, but there was still silence. "I don't like this," Phoebe said.

"Let's check upstairs," Piper replied, trying to keep her voice calm. She was suddenly worried about her future daughter.

They hurried upstairs all the way to the attic. The girls froze at the doorway when they saw that the book wasn't on the stand as usual. Instead, there was an envelope. They walked over to the stand and Piper opened it. "The demons have Melinda and they want us to surrender our powers or they'll kill her," Piper told her sisters. "What are we going to do?"

Phoebe looked thoughtful. "I have a idea and it may solve all of our problems, including this whole thing with the white-lighters and getting Melinda home. But we're going to need help."


	13. In the Underworld

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**In the Underworld**

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Paige whispered as the sisters tiptoed through the underworld. She was tightly holding a container in her hand.

"It's the only plan we got," Phoebe replied.

"Still, I don't know how this is going to solve all of our problems," Paige said.

"I didn't say it would. I just said it might," Phoebe corrected her.

Just then, two demons shimmered in. Before Piper could even put up her hands, one of the demons spoke. "Don't even think about it or your daughter gets it."

"I wasn't planning to. After all, my powers are in that container," Piper said as Paige held it out.

Instead, they followed the demons to the other room. As they walked in the cold and dreary room, the sisters saw that Gideon was on the throne. "You're the new leader?" Piper asked. "But you're an Elder."

Gideon stood up. "That's right, Piper. But like Natalie, I was afraid of the power that your children would have. After all, they would not only be children of a Charmed One, but a whitelighter as well."

"So you have been trying to kill Melinda so the prophecy wouldn't come true," Phoebe replied, as she started to put the pieces together.

Gideon shook his head. "No, not exactly. You see, I was trying to stop Melinda from completing the reason she was sent here."

"And what reason is that?" Phoebe asked.

Gideon just smirked. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now." There was then a pause. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't keep up to your end of the bargain."

"Where's Melinda?" Piper asked, avoiding his comment.

"She's perfectly safe for now," Gideon replied. "But I am afraid that she won't be for long."

"You son of a bitch," Piper said before she held up her hands. One of the demons blew up as Phoebe and Paige threw vanquishing potions at the other demons. "Leo," Piper called. Leo then orbed in along with Cole.

By then, Gideon had disappeared while other demons started to shimmer in. "Are you sure you can handle the demons alone?" Piper asked.

"Yes, we'll be fine. Just make sure Melinda gets back safely. Now go," Phoebe replied and Piper and Leo orbed out.

* * *

Leo then orbed them to a different part of the Underworld. Piper told Leo about Gideon. He groaned in frustration. "Great. First Natalie and now Gideon. It's like the whole world is against us and our future children."

Piper sighed. Leo looked at her. "Well, I don't blame them. Being a child of a Charmed One is powerful enough. Being a child of a Charmed One and a white-lighter would be untouchable. And I don't know if I would want to put our children through what my sisters and I are going through."

"Piper, you can't stop being a Charmed One. It's part of who you are," Leo replied.

"Still, I wish I can have a normal life without magic," Piper said.

"Maybe someday you will," Leo replied as Piper looked at him. Just then, two demons appeared and Piper blew one of them up while the other one threw a fireball at her. Leo orbed her out of there and behind the demon. She then blew that one and Leo and Piper continued through the place.

They then reached Gideon who was holding Melinda. She was struggling to get away but he held her tightly. He was about to kill her when he noticed Leo and Piper. "It's for your own good, you know. You won't be able to control her," he said.

"I think that's for us to decide," Leo said as he and Piper stepped forward. "After all, we're her parents."

"If you kill her, you will have to kill us first," Piper added.

Gideon looked at them before he nodded his head. A darklighter appeared besides him and a demon appeared behind Piper. He held her as the darklighter shot an arrow at Leo. Piper screamed as the arrow hit Leo in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Piper. It was for the greater good," Gideon said as he let Melinda go. The demon and darklighter then shimmered out.

Piper and Melinda rushed to Leo's side. Piper pulled out the arrow. "Leo, can you hear me?" Piper asked as Leo moaned.

"Piper, get Melinda home safely," Leo whispered.

"No, I'm not leaving without you," Piper said, holding back her tears. "Leo, you have to fight this."

Piper looked up to see Phoebe, Paige and Cole. They rushed over to Leo. "Paige, heal him," Piper pleaded to her.

Paige looked at her, helpless. "Piper, I'm only half-whitelighter."

"There must be something you can do. You can't let him die," Piper said as tears began to her cheeks.

"How can you just stand there and watch?" Phoebe demanded to Gideon, who was still in the room.

"It's for the best," Gideon replied.

Piper went over to him. She was furious at his behavior. "No, it's not for the best. Listen to me and you listen to me good. All you and Natalie cared about was your precious balance of order. Let me tell you something! Witches and whitelighters can't exist without each other! For the past several months, Leo, my sisters and I have worked together to defeat son of bitches like you! It may have been tough. It may have been challenging. But we have been successful so far. So don't stand there and tell me that killing my husband is for the greater good! My sisters wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for him! I wouldn't be here. So use your damn powers and heal him so we can continue saving innocents!"

"Why would you go through all this trouble? He's just a whitelighter," Gideon said.

Piper shook her head. "He's more than that, even more than just my husband. He's my friend." There was a pause. "And I love him."

"Wait, what did you just say?" Phoebe asked, making sure she heard her sister correctly.

"I love him," Piper repeated.

"Very touching, Piper. But I'm still not healing him," Gideon said.

"Then I will," said a voice. Everyone turned to see Natalie off to the side.

Gideon just smirked. "You don't have any powers," he said as she walked towards the group.

"I have realized my errors of my ways. The Elders gave me my powers back just in time for me to see that Leo was in trouble," Natalie replied. She walked over to the group and went over to Leo. She healed him as Gideon's face turned to furious. Cole and Natalie helped Leo up.

"You have no idea what you have done," Gideon said before he screamed. Apparently, the Elders were forcing him up to them. He disappeared as the group sighed, relieved.

"Can we get out of here now? This place gives me the creeps," Melinda said.

Her mother smiled as her aunts laughed. "Of course we can," Phoebe replied. The group then orbed out of the Underworld.


	14. I Won't Say It

**A/N**: I was going to end the story with this chapter. But your reviews convinced me to continue. And thank you for all the reviews.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**I Won't Say It**

The group except for Natalie arrived back at the Manor in the attic. "Are you sure you're ok?" Piper asked Leo. He looked like normal. But Piper wanted to make sure. It really scared her to see him hurt like that.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to Natalie. I'm surprised she didn't stick around."

Piper sighed. "We'll worry about that later. Right now, it's time to finally send Melinda home." Before her sisters could protest, Piper turned to her future daughter. "Are you ready?"

Melinda smiled. "You bet."

"We'll need some chalk," Piper told Phoebe. "And that spell you came up with to send Melinda back." Her sisters gave her a confused look, but went to do her instructions. Piper then turned to Leo. "Leo, could you watch Melinda until we're set up?" She groaned as Leo looked up. Apparently, he heard the call. "Ok, go. I'll watch her." Leo then orbed out.

"What about me?" Cole asked.

"You go down to the Underworld and make sure that the demons don't appoint a new leader," Piper told him and Cole disappeared.

Paige then orbed back in with a piece of chalk. "Ok, what are we doing?" she asked, confused.

"I told you. We're sending Melinda back to the future," Piper replied.

Her sisters were still confused. "But we haven't figured out why she's here," Phoebe said.

"Actually, we have. I was just stupid not to see it before," Piper replied. "And you were right, Phoebe. She was here to help us realize out that we truly love each other." She turned to Melinda. "Am I right?"

"It took you long enough," Melinda replied.

Phoebe looked at her. "Wait a minute, you knew all along why you were sent here?"

Melinda shrugged as she blushed with embarrassment. "Well, I had a feeling once I saw how Mom and Dad were acting toward each other."

"Just out of curiosity, do you have any cousins in the future?" Phoebe asked and Piper nudged her.

Melinda just smiled. "Let's just that holidays and birthdays are so much fun."

Paige then thought for a moment. "Hold on a minute. We can't send her back yet," she said. "You may have confessed your love, but Leo never did."

"You're right," Phoebe added. "He didn't officially say that he loves you yet."

"Come on. He wouldn't have kissed me if he didn't," Piper said and suddenly realized her mistake.

"He kissed you? When did that happen?" Paige asked.

"It was at Magic School the other day. We ended it right before you came in, telling us about Melinda," Piper replied.

Phoebe and Paige looked at their sister, surprised. "Wow, we didn't realize it was that serious. Why didn't you tell us?" Phoebe asked.

"We got distracted with trying to rescue Melinda," Piper replied.

"So what do we do now?" Paige asked.

"Piper is going to convince Leo to say that he loves her," Phoebe replied.

Before Piper could groan about it, Leo orbed back in. "Hey, what did the Elders want?" Piper asked him.

Leo shrugged. "It's nothing. What's going on here?"

Piper didn't know what to say. "We are getting ready to send Melinda home. We are just missing one important thing."

"What's that?" Leo asked.

Piper took a deep breath before speaking. "I need for you to tell me that you love me," she said.

Leo was now confused. "What?"

"I love you and I need to know if you love me back," Piper replied.

"Of course I do," Leo said.

"But I need you to say it," Piper replied. "I want to hear that you love me, just as I love you."

Just before Leo could say anything, Cole shimmered in. "What did you find out?" Phoebe asked.

Cole smiled. "Well, the Underworld is in chaos. I can tell you that. It might be awhile before they appoint a new leader." He then walked towards Phoebe and knelt down on one knee. "Phoebe, I love you with all of my heart. I know we had our struggles, but we got through them. Fate has given us a second chance and I intend not to waste it. Phoebe Halliwell, would you marry me?" Cole asked.

Phoebe gaped at him, in complete shock. "Cole, I don't know what to say."

Cole was confused. "Yes should come to mind," he replied. Clearly, he was expecting a simple answer.

Phoebe looked around at her sisters. Piper could tell that she was waiting for their approval. Piper and Paige just nodded their heads and Phoebe then turned back to Cole. She gave a wide smile as she gave him her answer. "Yes, Cole. I would love to marry you," Phoebe said and everyone clapped. Cole got up and gave Phoebe a kiss. Everyone then went over and congratulated the couple.

Just then, they heard the doorbell ring. Piper went to the window and sighed. "It's Darryl. I'll go see what happened now." She left the attic with Leo right behind her. She hurried through the hall and disappeared down the stairs. She went to the front door and opened it. "Hey, Darryl. What's up?" she asked as she let him in.

Darryl looked confused. "You mean you don't know what's going on out there?"

Piper and Leo looked at each other before looking back at Darryl. "No, should we?" Piper asked.

Darryl laughed. "And here I thought it was something that had to do with your kind of trouble."

"What is going on?" Leo asked, now curious.

"There have been dead bodies showing up in alleys, more than usual. I thought it had to do something with your kind of stuff," Darryl replied.

Piper looked at Leo. "Didn't you say that there was no news with the Elders?"

"There wasn't. But I'll go check now," Leo replied.

Piper sighed before turning back to Darryl. "Alright, give me the details," she said before she let him in. A few minutes later, she was back into the attic. "Ok, we need to go. There are innocents out there who need our help."

"What about me?" Melinda asked. "I thought Dad would confess his love for you by now.

Piper sighed. "Look, I promise that we will get you home."

"You have been saying that for months. But I'm still here. I should have known that it was an act down there. You two don't really love each other. You just want to say that so you two can stop being married. Stop making promises you can't keep," Melinda said before she ran out of the attic. Nobody knew what to say.


	15. I Love You

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**I Love You**

Piper walked into the empty club. It didn't take her long to find Melinda sitting at the counter. She didn't look up as Piper walked down the last of the stairs. "I knew you would come here sooner or later," Melinda said.

"Well, this is a perfect place to sit and think when it's not full of people," Piper replied.

"How's your innocent?" Melinda asked, a little angry.

Piper knew she deserved that. However, she answered the question. "I don't know. Phoebe and Paige are handling it," Piper said as Melinda looked at her. Piper reached the counter. "I knew that I should be the one to go and talk to you."

Melinda turned back to the bar. "There's nothing to talk about. I'll never get home because of you and Dad taking your good old time in admitting your feeling to each other," she replied.

"Hey, I said I love him," Piper pointed out.

Melinda gave her a look. "Yeah, but it wasn't to his face. It was to Gideon." Piper knew she had a point. She said it to Gideon. It wasn't really to Leo. "And besides, Dad didn't say it back yet."

Piper was about to reply when they heard a voice. "That's because I didn't know if Piper really meant it or not," Leo said as he came into view. Piper and Melinda turned to him. "After all, I didn't want to get hurt."

"I know you feel," Piper replied as she walked over to him. "But I don't think we will have to worry about that." There was then a pause as Leo looked at her. Piper took a deep breath before speaking. "I meant what I said. I love you, whitelighter or not."

Leo smiled. He knew by her tone that she meant every word. "I love you too, Charmed One or not," he said before he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Melinda gave a wide smile as she watched them.

The two then pulled away. "Are you ready to go home?" Piper asked Melinda. She nodded. Piper turned to her husband. "Do you think you could orb us back to the Manor?"

"I would love to," Leo said as Melinda grabbed Piper's hand. They then orbed out.

* * *

A while later, the triquetra was drawn on the wall. "Are you sure we should be doing this? After all, Abraxas was on the other side of the wall last time. And he stole the book, remember?" Phoebe reminded Piper. She and her sisters, Leo and Melinda were in the attic.

"Who?" Paige asked, confused.

The sisters then remembered that Paige wasn't around when Abraxas stole the book. "It's a long story," Piper replied, not wanting to discuss it. "And besides, it won't be a different plane. It will be the future. At least, we hope so."

"Still, I would feel better if someone went with her to make sure she got home ok," Phoebe said.

Paige had to agree. "Phoebe's right. If we do it wrong, then Melinda will be stuck on a plane with no way to get back home. And then our future will really be strewed," she added.

"Then I'll go," Piper volunteered. She thought she had the right and responsibility to take Melinda home.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I'll go," Leo offered. "It's about time I do something besides sit around while you guys vanquish demons." Piper was about to protest when Leo continued. "I'll be fine."

Piper didn't say anything as Melinda started saying her good-byes. She first hugged Phoebe and Paige. She then got to Piper. "Thank you for helping us realize how much Leo and I really love each other," Piper said as she gave her future daughter a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," Melinda replied.

Piper managed a smile. For once, she wasn't uncomfortable with Melinda calling her that. It actually sounded good. "I have to admit that it was nice having a daughter around, even if you were a little older than I expected." Melinda smiled. Piper then went over to Leo. "Be careful."

"Don't worry. I will," Leo replied as he gave her a kiss. They quickly pulled away when they heard giggles from Phoebe and Paige. The sisters then said the spell and the portal opened it. They watched as Melinda and Leo stepped through it.

It seemed like forever before Leo stepped back through the portal. "She's safe and sound," Leo announced when he came back. The sisters sighed, relieved. They were glad that nothing went wrong on the trip.

Phoebe smiled. "Great. Now we can get busy in planning my wedding," she said. She had patiently waited until they got Melinda home safely to start making plans.

"Actually, I was thinking about that," Leo said and turned to Piper. "How about we have another wedding?"

"What?" Piper asked, stunned. She was a little confused by his words.

"We were forced to get married because of the Elders. But now we're in love with each other. So let's get married for real this time," Leo replied. "And we'll do it in front of all of our friends and family."

Piper smiled widely. "I love it. And I love you," she replied.

Leo then bent down on one knee. Piper looked at him, surprised. "Well, I want to do this right." Piper couldn't argue with that one. "Piper Halliwell, I know we had our struggles in the beginning. But the more time we spent together, the more I started to get to know the real you. And I realize that I love you. Would you marry me and be my wife?" Leo asked.

Piper smiled. "Yes, I would love to marry you again." Leo then got up and they shared a kiss as Phoebe and Paige clapped.

"So when's your wedding?" Phoebe asked as her sisters and Leo laughed.


	16. Meet the Dad

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Meet the Dad**

Piper was making French Toast when Phoebe came into the kitchen. "Good morning," she said happily. Piper noticed that her sister was happier now that she was engaged. "Piper, I kind of forgot to tell you that Dad's coming into town this afternoon."

Piper looked at her, furious. "Phoebe," she exclaimed. "How could you forget that?"

"Well, we were busy with the Melinda thing," Phoebe replied. "Besides, this is the first time since Prue's death that he's coming to visit."

Piper groaned. "Phoebe, he doesn't know Leo and I are married! He's going to be upset that not only we eloped, but I married a whitelighter!"

"You never know. He might be ok with it. After all, he's fine with Paige," Phoebe pointed out.

"Who's fine with me?" Paige asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Our dad Victor," Phoebe replied.

Piper gave her sister a look. "He's apparently coming into town and he doesn't know about me and Leo," she explained. Paige made a face. "Yeah. I feel the same way."

Paige suddenly had a thoughtful look on her face. "Well, maybe you don't have to tell him you're married." Piper and Phoebe looked at her, confused. "After all, you're getting married again. So why not tell him that you're engaged instead?"

"He'll still get mad either way," Piper pointed out.

"Yeah, but it would be less complicated instead of telling him you were forced in an arranged marriage," Phoebe pointed out.

Piper looked at her. "Are you sure that will work?"

"It's worth a shot," Phoebe replied.

* * *

Piper and Leo were about done setting the table when the doorbell rang. "Now remember, we're engaged, not married," she reminded him as Paige went to answer the door.

"Don't worry. I'll be the perfect fiancé," Leo replied. When he found out that Victor was coming, he too decided that Paige's plan was better than telling Victor the truth.

Cole and Phoebe also wandered in the dining room from the kitchen. "Get ready," Phoebe told Cole as she straightened his jacket.

Piper then put on a happy face as Paige and Victor came towards them. Phoebe and Cole did the same. "Hey Dad," Piper said as she and Phoebe gave him a big hug.

"How are my two favorite girls doing?" Victor asked. He didn't let his girls answer as he noticed Leo and Cole. "Who are these gentlemen?" he asked curiously.

"These are our fiancés," Phoebe replied. "This is Cole Turner." Victor, still in shock, shook hands with him.

"Leo Wyatt," Leo said, introducing himself.

Victor shook his hand. Yet, he was still confused. "I don't remember you girls mentioning me about your engagements," Victor said. "In fact, I don't remember you saying anything about boyfriends."

Piper looked at Phoebe, clueless at what to say. "Well, that's because it happened so quickly," Phoebe answered.

"And we thought it was time to tell you before we get too far in with the wedding plans," Leo added. "It's great to finally meet you. Piper told me great things about you. And she made this wonderful dinner so we could get to know each other."

Victor nodded. "Right." However, he followed his daughters to the table. They started eating as Victor began his questioning. "So how long have you and Piper was dating before you got engaged?" he asked Leo.

Leo looked at Piper. "We met at the club on Halloween night at the party," she lied. "He was dressed up as a soldier. He came over and asked me to dance. He then asked me out and it just went from there. So I guess it was just for a few months," Piper lied.

"And you know about my girls and you're ok with it?" Victor asked Leo.

Piper knew that question would come up sooner or later. She knew that she couldn't answer for Leo this time. She hoped that he was prepared.

Leo nodded. "I know what they do. And I'm proud of them." He turned to Piper and smiled at her. Piper couldn't help smiling back. Victor then turned to Cole and started asking him questions about him and Phoebe. Piper sighed, relieved. Her interrogation was over.

"Who's ready for dessert?" Piper asked.

"I'll help you," Leo offered. He followed her back into the kitchen. "Do you feel better now?" he asked her.

Piper started to cut the cake before she answered. "I'll feel better when he gives us his blessing," she replied. "I hate lying to him, especially since he just came back into our lives."

"Then why are we lying to him?" Leo asked. "We should tell him the truth."

"Leo, you don't understand. When whitelighters and witches decided to separate, he was thrilled. He didn't think we would have to fulfill our destinies as Charmed Ones. He thought it was too dangerous. He wanted us to live normal lives."

"I don't think it's fair for us to keep him in the dark about this," Leo said.

Piper sighed. "Me either. But I think it's the best thing for now." She then left the kitchen with two pieces of cake. "Here we are."

"Piper, Dad was saying that he's going to be here all weekend. And he wants to spend some quality time with Cole and Leo," Phoebe said.

"Dad, I don't think that's such a good idea," Piper replied.

"Why not? Leo and Cole are going to be marrying my daughters. I think I should know more about them," Victor said.

"There's not much to tell," Phoebe replied.

"Maybe we should tell him now," Leo hissed to Piper.

Piper took a deep breath. "Dad, we have something to tell you about Leo and Cole." Victor looked at her, ready to listen. "Leo's a whitelighter and I'm married to him." She then waited for a response.

Victor just laughed. "What? That's ridiculous." His face then fell as Leo orbed from one side of the room to the other side of the room. "You're a whitelighter?" He then realized what else she said. "Wait, you're married to him?"

"It was an arranged marriage. The Elders thought we could reunite the two magical groups," Piper explained. "We didn't want to at first. But then we started to fall in love. That's why we're getting married again."

Before Victor could say anything, Leo spoke up. "Victor, I know this is a lot to handle. I know you had trouble with their mother and Paige's father. But you have to know that I love Piper and I'm willing to do anything to protect her. You have to believe that."

Victor and Leo looked at each other for a few moments. Finally, Victor spoke. "I think I could probably get used to having a whitelighter for a son-in-law." The group laughed. Victor then turned to Cole. "Are you a whitelighter too?"

Phoebe and Cole looked at each other before they turned back to Victor. "I'll tell you later, Dad," she replied before they went back to their dessert.


	17. It's Destiny

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**It's Destiny**

"Piper, are you listening to me?" Phoebe asked as Piper snapped out of her daydream. "I said that Cole and I are going out."

Piper felt bad for not paying attention to her sister. "I'm sorry, Phoebe. I was just thinking about me and Leo," she replied.

Phoebe looked at her. "What about you and Leo? I thought everything was going great between you two, especially since Dad gave you his blessing."

Piper knew that that was true. But something was still bothering her. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Well, Melinda said that we are happily married in the future. And I know I love him. I really do. But it's just hard to imagine that we are going to be married for at least sixteen years and still be together. I mean whitelighters and witches both have different jobs. And there's a possibility of Leo getting the promotion of an Elder and it's just seems impossible that we are together for that long."

Phoebe was thoughtful for a moment. "Come with me." Piper followed her to the attic and to the book. She started flipping through the pages. "I wish that you have the power to see the future. But since you can't, we're going to have to do the second option. And that's a vision quest."

Piper looked at her, confused. "A what?"

"Vision quest. It's kind of hard to explain, but I think it help you with your insecurities about Leo and your love you have for each other," Phoebe said. "I saw it in the book when this whole arranged marriage thing started. I thought that we might need it someday. So I made a note of it." She then reached the page it was on.

As they started the potion, they heard footsteps. "There you are. I thought we were leaving," Cole said as he walked in the attic.

Before Phoebe could reply, Piper spoke up. "You guys go. I'll do the vision quest thing on my own." She knew how much Phoebe was looking forward to spending time with Cole.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked. "We can be late if you need me."

Piper shook her head. "I'll be fine. You two go and have fun." Phoebe quickly hugged Piper before she and Cole shimmered out. Piper then went back to looking at the book for the instructions.

* * *

Piper added the last ingredient into the cauldron. There was a loud boom and a puff of smoke. She then knew that the potion was ready. She poured some of it into a cup and was about to drink it when she saw that Paige was walking into the attic. "Hey, I thought you were out on a date with Nate."

Paige groaned. "Don't even mention that name," she exclaimed. "I found out that he was not only cheating on his wife with me, but he had two kids! What kind of guy would do that to his family?"

"Honey, I'm so sorry," Piper said sympathetically. "What did you do?" She hoped that Paige didn't do anything too harsh to him.

"I exposed him for the scumbag he is. His wife is going straight to the divorce." She sighed. "In the future, I do hope that big family includes my family. Of course, that would mean I would have to find the right guy."

"Well, I can find out for you," Piper replied and her sister looked at her, confused. "I am feeling unsure about my future with Leo. So Phoebe suggested I do a vision quest to show what my future holds for me."

"You didn't believe Melinda when she said you and Leo are happily married?" Paige joked.

Piper gave her a look. "Of course I do. It just still seems so miraculous that Leo and I actually fell in love and stay together, even after witches and whitelighters are reunited."

Paige shook her head. "I don't think it's that miraculous. Maybe this is all happening because it's your destiny to be together. Think about it. You were willing to give up your life for him. And I know Leo would do the same thing for you. You two are soul mates and you will stay together in the future because you two are meant to be. And I don't think you need a vision quest to tell you that," Paige said before she left the attic, leaving Piper to think about what she said.

* * *

Hours later, Piper wandered downstairs when she heard Leo stirred from the couch. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," she said. Even though they confessed their love for each other, Leo still slept on the couch.

Leo shook his head as he sat up. "No, it's alright. I couldn't really sleep anyway."

Piper went over and sat down next to him. "There's a lot of that going around." There was then a pause. "I have a confession to make." Leo turned to her, ready to listen. "I love you. But I started to have doubts about us and how we were in the future. So Phoebe suggested that I should do a vision quest."

"What did you find out?" Leo asked.

Piper didn't speak for a few seconds. "Actually, I didn't." Leo was surprised. "I realized that I love you. And that's all that matters. Whatever troubles come along, we will get through it together because we belong together."

Leo smiled. "I love you too."

"And I thought it was time for us to sleep in the same bed together," Piper added.

Leo looked at her. "Piper, you don't have to do this."

"I insist. I want my _husband _to sleep beside me, not on the couch," Piper said.

"Don't you mean your fiancé?" Leo asked.

Piper shook her head. "No, I mean my husband." It was the first time she had said it and meant it.

They then stood up and Piper took his hand. They went upstairs, hoping that Phoebe and Paige wouldn't hear them. When they reached Piper's bedroom, she let Leo go first before she went in and closed the door.


	18. Mission Complete

**A/N**: I'm sorry for the very long delay. Thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Charmed

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Mission Complete**

Piper woke up and saw a sleeping Leo besides her. She was confused for a moment before she remembered that they had finally slept in bed together. She quietly slipped out of bed so she didn't wake up Leo. She then slipped her robe on before heading out of the bedroom.

When she got downstairs, she saw that her sisters were already up. "We heard giggling in your room last night. Did you and Leo finally decide to sleep together, maybe a little bit more than that?" Phoebe asked, raising her eyebrows.

Piper avoided eye contact with her. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes we did," she replied.

Phoebe smiled. "Good for you. You deserve happiness after the relationships you had especially Jeremy and Mark," she said. Paige gave a confused look. "Jeremy was a warlock and Mark was a ghost. He was the best of the bunch."

"Have you talked to Leo lately about Natalie?" Paige asked, changing the subject. "It just seemed weird how she helped us with Gideon and then disappeared."

Piper nodded. "I know. And I talked to Leo about it. He said that Natalie still had some issues to work out and she wanted to stay away from us."

"You must be thrilled about that," Phoebe said, who couldn't help but smile. "Now we can concentrate on your wedding since it's coming up."

"There isn't much to do. After all, we're having another handfasting ceremony surrounded with family and friends," Piper said. "All I really need to do is write my vows." They didn't do vows last time because it was so quick. And they weren't really in love. So it would have been a waste to say vows that they really didn't mean. She then looked at the time. "Shoot. I need to get ready to go to the club and help set up for the band." She disappeared out of the room.

After she got out of the shower, she could hear screaming. She hurried out into the hall and followed the screams to downstairs. Phoebe, Paige and Cole were trying to fight three demons. One of the demons saw Piper and shot a fireball at her. Piper used her power to freeze the fireball. She then vanquished that demon before Paige had a chance to move the fireball to one of the other demons.

The other two demons then shimmered out. Piper then went down the stairs and helped Phoebe up. "Are you alright?" she asked. Phoebe nodded. Piper looked at Cole. "I thought you said that the Underworld was in chaos."

Cole nodded. "It is." The sisters looked at him. "Well, I think they think if they kill the Charmed Ones, then it's their rightful place to take over."

"If you're telling me that I'm going to have to fight demons on my wedding day, then I'm going to cancel it right now," Piper said.

"You are not going to fight demons on your wedding. Neither of us is. I can promise you that," Phoebe replied.

Just then, Leo orbed in. "Gideon has escaped. The Elders think that he is going to come back and make sure that he succeeds in his mission to separate us," he said worriedly.

"See, I knew it. I knew something like this would happen and we would have to cancel the wedding," Piper moaned.

"Actually, I have an idea," Phoebe said as she looked thoughtful. "Just don't cancel the wedding yet."

Everyone looked at her. "Phoebe, don't you remember the last of your plans? We almost got killed," Piper reminded her.

"Yeah, but it's better than the last one. Trust me," Phoebe replied.

"We might as well hear what she has to say since we don't have any other ideas," Paige said.

"We don't have much time. The wedding is in two weeks and Gideon is probably planning something to ruin it," Leo added.

"Well, if he won't, some other demon will," Piper muttered.

Leo turned to her. "What?"

"Piper's afraid that there will demons interrupting the wedding," Phoebe explained.

"They didn't interrupt the first wedding," Paige pointed out. "I really don't think they are going to ruin the second wedding."

"We really don't have time to argue about it," Leo said. The sisters and Cole had to agree.

* * *

Piper smiled as she admired her wedding dress in the mirror. "I can't believe I'm getting married today," she told her sisters happily. Phoebe's plan was that they would get married right away again so Gideon wouldn't know. Piper hoped that it would work because she didn't want any demons to interrupt her wedding day.

"Your first wedding wasn't enough?" Paige joked.

Piper shrugged. "It wasn't real. This is. And I don't wait another second longer to be married to Leo. So could you go and see if everyone's ready?"

"We'll be right back," Phoebe said before they left the room.

Piper sighed before turning back to the mirror. "Hello, Piper," said a familiar voice. She saw the reflection of Gideon in the mirror.

She turned around, shocked. "What are you doing here?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"You know why I'm here," Gideon replied. "I'm here to stop your child."

Piper gave him a look. "In case you didn't know, Melinda was sent home," she told him.

Gideon nodded. "I know. I may have not stopped her from going into the future, but I can still stop you two in the present."

"So you came here on my wedding day to try and stop me from getting married to him again, right?" Piper asked. She didn't let Gideon answer. "Guess what? It's not my wedding day," she said before she morphed into Paige. Gideon was horrified. "It's not even Piper's wedding day. That was just a rumor that Cole started in the Underworld so you could orb up here."

"You tricked me," Gideon exclaimed as Paige called for Leo.

Gideon turned around to see Leo orbing in with two Elders, Odin and Sandra. "This is the last straw, Gideon," Odin said furiously. "This punishment will not be light."

"The next generation of the Charmed Ones will destroy the magical world. How you stand there and let Piper and Leo get married?" Gideon asked.

Leo looked at him hard. "How can you _not_ let us? Centuries ago, Melinda Warren foretold of the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches of all time, and nobody tried to stop Patti and Victor from marrying." There was then a pause. "Piper and I are in love, Gideon. Maybe you don't understand that. I don't think you ever did. You were just too busy worrying about our children. Let me tell you something. Piper and I will make sure that they are going be raised as good so they could fight demons and other creatures, just like their parents did and every generation before them."

Gideon didn't say anything as he and Odin orbed out. "I couldn't have said it better myself," said a voice in the doorway. Everyone turned to see the real Piper. She was posing as Paige while Paige was posing as her.

"I have to say that congratulations are in order. Of course, it would have been sooner if Leo told you earlier," Sandra told Piper as she and Phoebe walked in.

The sisters turned to Leo. He avoided eye contact with them. "Did I mention that the witches and whitelighters have been reunited since that little speech you gave in the Underworld?"

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were shocked. "Leo, that was weeks ago. How come you didn't tell us?" Piper demanded.

"Well, I wanted to spend more time with you. Besides, I didn't know what was going on with this whole thing," Leo replied.

"Now that the mission is complete, you are free to go your separate ways if that is what you want," Sandra said.

Piper and Leo looked at each other. They knew exactly what they were thinking. "Actually, I think we're going to go ahead with the wedding plans," Leo replied as Piper nodded. "Our love is real for each other and it's time for the magical community knows that." Sandra smiled before she orbed out.

"Ok, let's get started," Phoebe said. "We have a lot to do and so little time." She went out of the room with Paige following her.

"Want to have some private time before we go help your sisters?" Leo asked her as they got closer to each other.

Piper just smiled before she gave him a passionate kiss. "I would love to," she replied.


	19. Just Married Again

**A/N**: Sorry for the very long delay again. Thank you for the reviews. I never expected to have this story go this long. And this is the last chapter besides the epilogue!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Just Married Again**

Piper was a nervous wreck. It was her wedding day. She wanted everything to be perfect. She didn't want any demons or anything else to spoil it. She had Cole check in a thousand times to make sure that no demons were planning to attack today.

Piper then heard someone knocking on her door. She turned and smiled when she saw Phoebe and Paige. "Piper, you look beautiful," Phoebe said, giving her big sister a smile.

"You really do," Paige added.

"Thanks," Piper replied. She then noticed that her sisters weren't alone. She gasped as she saw her mother and Prue standing there. They both gave her wide smiles as they walked into her room. "I can't believe you're both here." She opened her arms and Patti and Prue went in. They hugged her tightly.

"Well, I couldn't miss this, especially since it's your special day," Prue told her.

"Do you think you can be in the wedding? I would love if you would be my maid of honor," Piper said.

Prue smiled. "I'd love to be your maid of honor." She then used magic to change into the pink bridesmaid dress that Phoebe and Paige were wearing.

"We should get going then. Everyone's waiting," Phoebe said and left the room. Paige followed her out. So did Patti.

"I'm so happy for you," Prue told Piper. "Leo seems like a great guy, not to mention a great protector."

"Yeah, he is," Piper said, agreeing with her.

"So are you ready to get married _again_?" Prue asked her.

Piper didn't even have to think before answering. "Yes I am."

She then followed Prue out of the hall and down the stairs. Victor was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. He gave a wide smile to Prue as she walked past him. He then held out his arm and she linked hers through his. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered to her.

Piper couldn't help smiling. "Thanks Dad."

They reached the conservatory where the wedding would take place. She took a deep breath before they walked over to the group. Victor then let go of Piper and stood off to the side. The wedding guests consisted of Piper's family and just a few of Leo's whitelighter friends.

Grams stood proudly at the front, ready to preside over the ceremony once again. "We are once again gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by the both of you."

"I do," Leo said.

"I do," Piper added.

"You may face each other and join hands," Grams instructed and Leo and Piper turned to each other. Leo took Piper's hand. "Leo, you may recite your vows."

"Piper, at first I hated this arrangement. I didn't think it would work. But I was willing to deal with it," he admitted. He had debated on whether he should put that part in there. In the end, he felt that it was the perfect beginning. "As the weeks passed, I had found that I enjoyed being with you and your sisters. I started to fall in love with you, not just your cooking, but your personality and your smile and so much more. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward: as your husband, lover, friend and soul mate. All I am is yours."

Piper gave him a wide smile before speaking. "Leo, in the beginning, I didn't want to do the arrangement. I always thought I would marry for love. I never thought that I would find love in you. You may be a whitelighter, but now you're more than that. You are my one true love. And I would be so proud and so blessed to be your wife. Leo, I love you and I always will." It took her hours to think of the right words to say to him. She felt satisfied with the ending.

Grams proudly continued. "Here before witnesses, Leo and Piper have sworn their vows to each other. With this cord, I bind them to these vows."

A rope goes loosely around their hands. "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be," Piper and Leo said proudly. This time, they meant what they said.

"So mote it be," Grams said.

"So mote it be," Prue and the rest of the group added.

Leo then pulled Piper close for a passionate kiss. They didn't pay attention as everyone around them applauded. All their focus was on each other. It was a powerful kiss, one neither of them wanted to pull away from.

Finally, they did and they were greeted by hugs and kisses of their friends and family. They then noticed Natalie standing in the shadows. She obviously didn't want to be seen. Piper and Leo walked over to her while the guests headed out of the room.

"Natalie, what are you doing here?" Leo asked her. He hoped that she wasn't there to cause trouble.

Natalie took a deep breath before speaking. Obviously, she was going to say something that was hard for her. "I want to apologize for all the trouble I caused. I thought I was doing what was best for everyone. But now I see that I was wrong and you two really do love each other," she told them.

"It's ok. And my sisters and I forgive you," Piper said. "Would you like to join us? I'm sure we can make room for one more."

Natalie shook her head. "No, I couldn't. Besides, I have charges to check up on." There was a pause. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you Natalie," Leo said, giving her a smile. Natalie didn't say anything as she orbed out. Leo then gave Piper a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," Piper replied.

"You know this means no turning back right?" Leo asked. "You're stuck with me for good."

Piper gave him a smile. "I know. And I know we have our work cut out for us. But we'll get through it together."

Leo had to agree. "No matter what."


	20. Epilogue

**A/N**: I like to thank all the readers who have reviewed and also the readers who have followed along, but not reviewed. I have no idea what the next Charmed story I should write next. So feel free to send suggestions if you want to read more of my Charmed stories, whether it's another Piper/Leo story or another pair of characters. Hope you enjoy the epilogue

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Twenty One Years Later…**

Piper dabbed her eyes with a tissue as she listened to the wedding vows. Leo squeezed her hand. They exchanged smiles before turning back to listen to their daughter and new son-in-law say how much their love meant to each other. It made Piper think of the second wedding with Leo.

It had been a hard and long journey. Shortly after the wedding, Piper found out she was pregnant. She soon learned that the unborn baby had a combination of her powers along with Leo's powers. Therefore, her powers were out of whack and she couldn't battle demons. It got worse once she got closer to her due date. Some demons tried to kidnap her baby. Luckily, Phoebe, Paige and Cole were able to rescue her in time. Leo then came just in time to see his daughter Melinda Prudence Halliwell being born.

After that, things settled down for awhile. But then, Leo and Piper started to have problems when the Elders thought it was time for Leo to become an Elder. Piper knew that it meant time away from her and Melinda. It led them to have a big argument and Leo leaving. Both of them missed each other but wouldn't admit it. Finally, Leo came back, telling her that he had given everything up so he could be with his family. It took a little bit, but Piper eventually forgave him. Months later, they had their son Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. After Wyatt was born, they decided to try for one more child. They had Patricia or Patti, after her beloved mother. All three possessed both Piper's and Leo's powers, although different ones. Luckily, nobody inherited the exploding power. Piper was grateful for that. She and Leo had their hands full enough with Wyatt orbing everywhere and Melinda froze everthing in sight.

Piper's thoughts were interrupted by the kiss. Melinda and James were now officially husband and wife and Piper couldn't be happier. In fact, her daughter's marriage was similar to hers. James was a whitelighter. His parents were part of the whitelighter group who were rooting for Leo and Piper. However, Melinda and James couldn't get along at first. However, she was then reminded of the story that she had heard so many times and loved since childhood. Melinda then decided to give him another chance as did James. Soon, they had fallen in love and now were getting married in a Hand fasting ceremony.

Even though the ceremony was short, the whole Halliwell side of the family was there. Future Melinda was right. There were a lot of cousins in the Halliwell family. Phoebe and Cole married shortly after Piper and Leo did. They didn't experience as much trouble as they did. But it was still challenging. After they got married, Cole gave up his demonic powers so he'd live a normal life with Phoebe. After a couple of years of trying, they had a son Benjamin, after Cole's father. Then three years later, they had Elizabeth, Lizzie or Liz for short. Luckily, the children have only shown witches' powers and not demonic powers.

It took awhile for Paige to find her perfect man. She kept bouncing from guy to guy. It didn't seem like she would ever find the right one. Eventually, she found Henry Mitchell, a mortal and a parole officer. They weren't dating long when Simon St. Marks, another whitelighter, appeared. He claimed that the family had set this arranged marriage up long ago for him and Paige to marry. Henry soon proved that he belonged with Paige, not Simon. Shortly after that, Henry proposed to her. Paige accepted and they were soon married. When Grams found out about that union, she wasn't happy. She thought that Paige would be better off with another witch or whitelighter. However, Henry was able to prove himself once again and Grams then gave Paige her blessing. It wasn't long before Paige was pregnant. Just a few months later, she found out that it was twins. She soon had Sarah and Sabrina. Then they had a son named Henry Mitchell Jr.

When everyone was ready, the wedding party and guests headed to the dining room for the reception. After eating, the furniture was moved to the side so they could dance. Melinda and James took their first dance as husband and wife before other couples joined them.

"Can you believe that we have been married for over twenty-one years?" Leo asked Piper as they danced.

"It doesn't seem possible, especially the way we started out," Piper replied.

Leo couldn't believe it either. "Look at us now. We're dancing at our daughter's wedding," he said as he glanced over at his daughter and son-in-law. They were talking quietly to themselves as they danced. But everyone could see that they were enjoying each other's company.

"They're perfect for each other," Piper replied as she smiled at them.

"Just like us," Leo said as he smiled at his wife. "I love you so much."

Piper smiled in return. "I love you too," she replied. And she knew that she always will. No demons, darklighters or Elders would split them apart. If they tried, Leo and Piper would fight that much harder to stay together because they were supposed to be united forever, no matter what.


End file.
